darkspellfandomcom-20200214-history
Enforcers
The Enforcers are more or less the general police force of Imperis. Unlike the Paladins, who usually deal with higher-level, more rarely occurring threats, like terrorists or demons, the Enforcers generally deal with more common, everyday criminals. Also unlike the Paladins, the Enforcers are funded by the government, and its members paid. Like any police organization, the Enforcers are not immune to problems such as greed, corruption, and brutality, providing a consistent source of headaches for its current leader. Due to similar duties and goals with the Paladins, the Enforcers are often forced to collaborate or otherwise cooperate with the OotP, but that doesn’t mean the two organizations have to get along. In fact, the two organizations disagree with each other more often than not, and feelings of mutual dislike are held between some of their members. Some Paladins call the Enforcers corrupt money-grabbers with no care for real justice, while some Enforcers call the Paladins stuck-up, obstinate elitists and ascetics. Joining the Enforcers requires passing a reasonably difficult skill test, as well as having one’s mind scanned by Psychic magic to ensure that the one joining has no obviously malign intentions. But because of the relative straightforwardness of these conditions, the Enforcers tend to have more numerous members than having good ones, which unfortunately makes the organization even more prone to corruption. The organization does have an Internal Affairs department, which has becone considerably more strict in the past decade due to the efforts of the organization’s new leader, but this department itself is not immune to corruption either. Unlike the Paladins, the Enforcers do not provide official training of any sort. All combat and related skills must be acquired by yourself. Ranks The Enforcers use a levelling system to depict ranks. For each level promotion, an increasingly difficult skill test is required, and there will be additional requirements depending on the level. A level 1 Enforcer is basically a regular police officer. Everyone who joins starts at level 1, unless decided otherwise by the level 5 Enforcer, though this decision can be vetoed by the unanimous agreement of all level 4 Enforcers. A level 2 Enforcer leads a squad of level 1’s. If a level 1 wants to be promoted, the recommendation of the level 2 of his or her squad is needed. A level 3 Enforcer is charged with supervising a list of level 2 Enforcers and their squads. The size of this list varies depending on the level 3’s experience and skill level. A level 2 requires the recommendation of his or her level 3 supervisor to be promoted. There is only a small number of level 4 Enforcers in any city, typically under 10. Each level 4 holds a distinct role and duty within the organization. The level 5’s decision is required to promote anyone to level 4, though this decision can be vetoed by the unanimous agreement of all current level 4 Enforcers. The only level 5 Enforcer in any city is the organization’s leader in that city, analogous to the chief of police in real life. When a level 5 retires, the level 4’s decide on a candidate among themselves via majority vote, and the former level 5 also chooses a candidate among the level 4’s. If the level 4’s’ candidate has more than 50% of the votes, he or she becomes the new level 5, otherwise the former level 5’s candidate becomes the new level 5. At any time, an unanimous vote from all the level 4’s can force the current level 5 to retire. The current level 5 Enforcer is a man in his early thirties named Christopher Thunderblade, whose profile is here. He is young for a level 5, and his past is shrouded in mystery, but none can deny his immense power, skill, and competence. He has a rather vitriolic fririendship with the current Paladin Grandmaster; they have frequent disagreements and arguments but nevertheless remain friends. Short Term Goals Keep the peace and/or get paid. Long Term Goals Use grants to buy better peacekeeping equipment and/or get a cut of any grants. Category:Factions